piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cruz Ramirez/@comment-2804:431:C7DC:F830:4CD4:702F:E15A:5180-20191201220337
CARS 3 New Trailer - Piston Cup - Official Disney Pixar UK May 24, 2017 Trailer begins with McQueen, a tire on the front with Motion Doctor logo. Cut to Cruz Ramirez, a Rusteze Racing Center on the door. Cut to Jackson Storm back, tailights turn on the back. Veteran racers zooming around at Los Angeles International Speedway. Rev-N-Go Racer passing Ralph Carlow, Ponchy Wipeout is on the front. Lightning's tire begin to burst and deflating, Chris Roamin' is behind. Rusteze on McQueen's back. Lightning: No! Tire from McQueen begin shaking. Lightning McQueen pushes harder, Storm, Swervez and Racelott on the front. Darrell Cartrip: McQueen is fading, fading fast! Lightning's tire screeches, losing control. Screen goes black, he hits the wall. Smoke coming from him, spoiler rips off, tire blew out and dents all over body. Plays music Run That Race, Disney and Pixar titles cutting. Jackson Storm passing racers, Todd, Tankson, Dirkson, Leadfoot, Swift and Weathers behind. Natalie Certain: Every week veteran racers retire to make room for these younger, faster racers. Cut to Ralph Carlow passed by Storm. Jackson Storm passing Tankson, Leadfoot, Marcus and other veteran racers. Car: Will Lightning McQueen retire. Storm passing Dirkson and Speedy Comet. Car: Woohoo! Jackson Storm passing Lightning McQueen. Kris Revstopski waving a checkered flag, Storm wins. Cut to Lightning, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers crossed a finish line. Car: It's Jackson Storm for the win! Racers zooming at Los Angeles International Speedway, Lightning is front of Swervez. Car: The rookie sensation, Jackson Storm! Cut to racers Next-Gens zooming on the front of the crowd and wall from the first trailer. Veterans and Next-Gens starting at Los Angeles 500, Storm is in 1st place. Bob Cutlass: Jackson Storm. Cut to Next-Gens zooming around on the front of the RV's in the center from the first trailer. Natalie Certain: Jackson Storm's in a class of his own. Racers starting at Motor Speedway of the South, the round 2 with six Next-Gens. Cut to two scenes the racers zooming arrive to Ernie Gearson. Veteran racers zooms on the top. Jackson Storm wins Grandol Oil Co. Crowd: Lightning, Lightning, Lightning! Cut to Cruz, Lightning, Luigi and Guido on the Rusteze Racing Center. Cruz Ramirez: I am so excited to train you, i like a challenge, i call you, my senior project. Plays music Ride, with text, From Disney and Pixar. Cutting to Florida 500, with a boats on a water. Shannon Spoke: Jackson Storm set a new record today, when he pulled up the fastest lap recorded. Cut to five scenes with pitties placing a new Lightning McQueen's Rusteze paint job. Sterling: We''ll be rich beyond belief. Cut to Kris Revstopski waving a green flag at Motor Speedway of the South. Luigi: Go! A text reads, This July. Cut to Jackson Storm racing on Florida 500 on TV and cut to crossed the finish line Smokey: You will never be the racer you once were. Cut to Jackson Storm goes to Copper Canyon Speedway stage Smokey: You can't turn back the clock kid. Screen goes black again and shown Jack DePost passing Terry Kargas, Clutchburn is behind. Smokey: But you can wind it up again. Plays music Renegade. Text reads, One More Dream Cut to Chick Hicks with Jackson Storm on Heartland Motor Speedway stage Chick Hicks: Piston Cup winner Chick Hicks here. Cutting to Lightning McQueen slowed down, Swervez and Racelott passed him. Chick Hicks: Or should i say, Ka-Boost Veteran racers replaced by Next-Gens with numbers are fired and retired. Natalie Certain: Jackson Storm is part of the next generation of high-tech racers. Cut to four scenes with Lightning flipping and hitting. Simulator voice: You have crashed. Emergency vehicles rushing McQueen crashed. Lightning: I crashed. Text reads It's not over. Cutting to Jackson Storm racing at Florida 500, Swervez and Flip Dover behind Jackson Storm: Four Text reads Until Lightning strikes. Superfly hits the tire tube and flies. Noah Gocek and Chris Roamin' starting on Florida 500, bringing a restart. Cut to racers zooming on Los Angeles International Speedway, with lights turned off. Lightning McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers racing on Copper Canyon. Cut to McQueen's right rear tire screeches, and goes off the pits. Cutting to Lightning passed Next-Gens at Los Angeles 500. Doc Hudson: Get ready for what's comin' Cut to Jackson Storm racing at Buy N Large Raceway Smokey: Accept it Text reads, from the studio that brought you Finding Dory. Cut to Ryan Laney at Florida 500. Ryan Laney: McQueen's still not here? Didn't he pull this when he was a rookie? At least that's what my grandfather told me. Racers zooming on Copper Canyon Speedway with a track and inside the fence. Hamilton: Hamilton here Cut again the racers zoom with a Dinoco 400 and Copper Canyon on the wall. Lightning: I decide when i done. Jackson Storm racing on Florida 500, Flip Dover and Chase Racelott behind Bubba Wheelhouse: Maybe it's best if he doesn't show up. You know, after how last season ended? Cut to Jackson Storm, Danny Swervez and Chase Racelott racing on Los Angeles 500 Jackson Storm: You're not winning this. Racers racing on Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Lightning: I coming for you Storm. Title Disney Pixar's Cars 3. Jackson Storm: You have no idea what a pleasue it is to finally you. Lightning: Thanks, wait, i did you say, meet or beat. Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Text reads, In Cinemas July 14.